


Nothing Left For Us

by SupremeLeaderRen13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLeaderRen13/pseuds/SupremeLeaderRen13
Summary: The new Supreme Leader of the First Order apologizes to his general.





	Nothing Left For Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot for a friend that I had a little fun with. Um...happy belated Valentine's Day?  
> May the Force (and classic kylux) be with you, always.

The Resistance had thwarted them again. General Armitage Hux stood in the midst of the ruined rebel base, watching his troops fan out over the area. It was purposeless, really. He knew without asking that they were already too late. Kylo’s fiasco with Skywalker had guaranteed that. Hux ground his teeth and looked around. Speaking of the Supreme Leader…  
Through an open doorway, Hux could see Kylo Ren kneeling on the floor of the ancient command center. He appeared to be seeing something other than the outdated equipment in front of him, lip trembling slightly. Ren’s dramatic displays had always irritated Hux, and this was no different. However, this was a fragile time for the Order, and letting the new Supreme Leader be seen like this would not inspire confidence. He sighed and stepped into the command unit.  
“Ren.” He took a cautious step forward when the man didn’t move. The Jedi Killer continued to stare into his closed fist, a tear leaking down his scarred cheek. “Ren,” Hux tried again, and then, annoyed, “Kylo!”  
“She’s gone. They’re gone.” Ren looked at him vacantly. “Gone.”  
“Yes, they’re gone.” He didn’t try to keep his irritation out of his tone. “We need to go, regroup. You have to do your job.”  
Ren blinked at him as though he were speaking a different language. Which, Hux knew, was a load of fodder if so, because Ren knew nearly as many languages as he.  
“I can’t do this.” This sentence was uttered so plaintively that it was hard to believe this was the same man who had throttled him just hours before. Against his better interests, Hux laid a hand on Ren’s shoulder. Unsurprisingly, Ren’s hand shot up to grab his own, holding it too tightly to be entirely comfortable. Hux stifled a smile.  
“Come now, Ren. There’s nothing left for us here.” Just as Hux knew he would, Ren hesitated for a moment and then rose to follow him.  
A squadron leader was waiting for them outside of the enormous base door with a handful of soldiers. The leader immediately deferred to Hux, seemingly reluctant to address Kylo Ren, who was brooding silently. No doubt that the man had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of one of Ren’s temper tantrums. Coward.  
“Prepare the troops to re-board and dispatch tech crews to salvage the Finalizer. The Supreme Leader—“ He wasn’t sure if the title wouldn’t catch in his throat. “—and myself with return to our chambers until we can return to base.”  
If anyone had questions surrounding Leader Snoke’s death, they weren’t stupid enough to voice them. Everyone gave Kylo a wide berth as they headed back towards their respective shuttles, glancing nervously to the left every few minutes. When they finally reached the ship, Ren pushed past Hux to march quickly up the ramp and disappear.  
He gave Ren three quarters of an hour to recover before entering his chambers, casually pressing the override code into the door panel before striding in. Despite the time allotted, Hux was entirely unsurprised to find Ren in the midst of a full scale breakdown. One wall of the outer room had been completely decimated by Ren’s stupid laser sword, which now was deeply embedded in the room’s desk, where it sparked and smoldered. Delicately, he reached out and pressed the button on the black hilt, disengaging the blade. Ren looked around at him blearily.  
“You are a child.” Hux stalked into the refresher and the lights flickered on, illuminating the steel tub and sink. He yanked on both of the taps, replacing the sound of Kylo’s ragged breathing with rushing water. Steam began to curl from the water as he exited the room, just in time for Ren to slam his fist into the wall next to Hux’s head. He blinked, hard, refusing to give the tyrant any more reaction.  
“Stop it.” Ren ignored him and pummeled the wall again, causing cracks to spiderweb up the glass-plated wall. Fuming, Hux reached up to snatch a hank of Ren’s dark, sweaty hair. He pulled on it viciously, causing Kylo to stumble a few feet. He took advantage of the boy’s surprise to drag him into the refresher. With Ren, it was all about working quickly before he had a chance to get angry again.  
He was breathing very shallowly now, reminding Hux forcefully of the panic attacks he used to experience when he was a boy. Realizing that he was about to lose control of the situation, Hux dunked Ren’s head into the partially full sink, yanking hard on his hair to bring his face back to the mirror.  
“Look at yourself. You’ve got to get some control over yourself!”  
Kylo spluttered and coughed over the sink, glaring at Hux in the mirror. “Do you have a death wish, General?” He pushed his sopping hair out of his face. “You’re lucky I don’t kill you.”  
“I feel blessed.” Hux’s sarcasm was sharp, but he was still surprised to see something crumple in Ren’s face. For some reason, this bothered him more than anything else and he softened his tone. “You have to get some control,” he repeated, then cleared his throat. “Get in the bath.”  
Kylo frowned at him but lowered his hands from the sink edge to the thick belt that encircled his waist, unclasping it before tossing it to the floor. Hux crossed his arms as Ren reached behind his neck to grab the collar of his tunic and pull it smoothly over his head. His pale, muscular body was covered in old scars and new, nasty bruises that Hux had definitely not put there. He swallowed back rage—how dare anyone else touch him—as Ren began to unwind his arm guards.  
The steam coupled with his anger, making him feel lightheaded. “I’ll be out here.” He made it to the door before Ren sighed and spoke.  
“Just stay, Hux. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Water sloshed onto the floor as Ren ungracefully flung himself into the tub. Hux took Kylo’s use of his name to mean that he was coming off of the manic rage that had fueled him all day long. He dithered for a second before shutting the refresher door and wandering back towards the bath tub.  
Kylo—his Kylo—was breathing more slowly now, completely reclined in the bath. Steam was still rising slowly from the water, but Ren didn’t complain about the heat. Hux felt an unexpected rush of affection for the boy. He’d taught Ren how to accept pain and relish it, crave it even.  
Pride. Not something he’d expected to feel today, particularly in the midst of a defeat.  
There was a cut on Ren’s barely submerged shoulder that was slowly staining the water around it red. Hux slowly removed his gloves and stuffed them into his coat pocket before trailing his hand in the water. It was so hot that he reflexively jerked back, dripping water into his lap. He picked up a washcloth from the rack above them and forced his hand back into the water. Very gently, he pressed the cloth against Ren’s cut.  
Kylo’s eyelids fluttered, but he didn’t flinch. Hux took the cloth across Kylo’s chest and upwards, dabbing tear tracks off his face.  
“Stupid, spoiled boy,” he said, not unkindly. “You let her hurt you again. You never learn.” He took Ren’s chin in his hand and brought his face towards him. Kylo’s big dark eyes opened slowly.  
Hux swallowed and grimaced at the soreness of his tender windpipe. He knew that his throat had to be bruised underneath the high collar of his uniform, but he’d yet to look. It would be a reminder of his own weakness, the susceptibility to Ren’s magic tricks.  
“Not magic tricks.” Kylo sat up, knocking his hand away. “If you would just let me show you—“  
“No.” Hux stood up, digging in his pockets for his gloves, anything to conceal the fact that his hands were trembling. No matter what Ren insisted that he “sensed” about Hux, the Force was nothing to him but a way of putting a giant target on one’s back. He shuddered at the thought of Ren’s life under Snoke, of having been made to do half of what—  
“He can’t hurt us anymore, Hux.” Kylo was peering up at him intensely, his head resting on his arm which was hanging over the side of the bathtub and dripping onto the floor. Hux felt the same misgiving he had earlier in the throne room, when he’d considered killing Ren. For the first time, he wondered if the girl had actually killed Snoke.  
Kylo’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Something on your mind, General?”  
“Did you do it?”  
“Yes.” The answer was spoken inside Hux’s head, a sharp pain accompanying the intrusion. He cringed. “Were you really going to kill me?”  
He brought his hand to his tender throat before answering. “I think so.”  
“Hmm.” Kylo considered him for a few moments before changing track. “Stay with me.”  
Hux frowned. “I think not.”  
The younger man’s face fell rapidly into a pout. “Why?”  
“You tried to kill me today. Twice.”  
“But did I try to shoot you while you were unconscious?”  
“Fair.” Hux looked away from Kylo. “But irrelevant. I’m going back to my quarters, I’m not having rumors started again.”  
“Rumors?” Kylo stood up from the bath, water running in small rivets over his skin that had been flushed red by the heat of the water. Hux let his eyes follow one droplet down the length of Ren’s torso, past his navel to the tangle of dark hair between his legs. Heat pooled in his stomach.  
If Kylo knew the impact that his naked body had on Hux, he didn’t show it. “What rumors?” He shrugged on a robe and Hux winced as the material stuck to his wet skin. He hated that feeling.  
“You know very well what rumors,” he hissed. “That we’re lovers.”  
Kylo moved past him and into the adjoining room. “Aren’t we?”  
Hux scoffed. “That’s not what I would call it.” He followed Ren’s path through the door.  
“What would you call it then?” Kylo was sprawled in his ludicrously small bed, looking forlorn.  
“Making you whimper and come like a whore does not make us anything. Not equals, and especially not lovers.” He flipped a cigarette between his lips, having struck it against the case to ignite it. “Good night, Supreme Leader.”  
He made it all of three steps towards the door before every muscle in his body stiffened and let go, as neatly as if his nerve pathways had been cut. A growl of frustration escaped his lips.  
“Let me go, Ren.”  
There was no response from the bed. Hux couldn’t even turn his head to glare. He stood there several minutes, watching his deathstick burn dangerously close to his lips as little pieces of ashes fell to the floor. Finally, under imminent danger of disfigurement, he barked at Ren.  
“For the Maker’s sake, release me before I drop this on my chest.” To his intense relief, the feeling leapt back into his arms. He grabbed the cigarette and tossed it to the floor. “Come here—now.”  
He could finally swivel his head to look at Ren, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him. The boy made to stand and come to him.  
“Stop.” Still held in place from the waist down by the Force, Hux could only raise his hand in warning. “Crawl to me.”  
He watched Ren’s face crumple as he began that delicious struggle between his enormous desire to please, to be wanted and his own pride. Blushing furiously, Ren sank to his knees, silently watching Hux for direction. He reached into his pocket for another deathstick.  
“Well, come to me. I can’t come to you, can I?” He pretended not to notice as the most powerful man in the galaxy slunk slowly across the floor towards him, choosing instead to look lazily out the viewport windows. Alone except for the stars, whose white light illuminated Ren’s pale skin as he leaned back, hands resting on his muscular thighs. He kept his head down, some wet strands of hair still sticking to his forehead.  
Hux placed his gloved hand under Ren’s chin. “Look at me, you pathetic thing.” His big brown eyes met Hux’s green ones with a mixture of desperation and defiance that made the general’s blood boil. More to distract himself from desire than anything else, Hux brought his hand back to his injured throat.  
“You hurt me today. And now the mighty Kylo Ren kneels at my feet.” Hux slapped him lightly, almost playfully. “Supreme Leader of the galaxy. Release me.”  
Ren was glowering, but he did what he was told, and Hux felt the invisible pressure release its hold on his legs. He lowered himself to a squat in front of Ren, making himself eye level with the disgraced leader. Casually, he reached out and untied the other man’s robe, letting it slide gracefully off his wide shoulders. Hux raised an eyebrow and Ren obediently lifted his arms from his thighs so that the material slid the rest of the way off and onto the floor.  
He took another drag on his cigarette, bringing it away from his lips as he stood. “You are pretty to look at Ren, I’ll give you that.” Kylo looked like a fallen Adonis crouching at his feet, his own personal god among the stars that surrounded them. To his delight, Ren blushed at Hux’s words like an embarrassed teenager.  
“Open your mouth.” Kylo let his eyes flicker upwards again, allowing his uncertainty to show. Slowly, like it cost him a lot—and oh, it did, Hux could feel his shame and anger pulsating around them—Ren allowed his full lips to part. His pink tongue slid between the rows of even teeth to wet his bottom lip, quickly, as though afraid he’d get in trouble for the movement. Hux smiled.  
“Are you sorry?” He jammed two of his gloved fingers into Ren’s mouth, smiling as he gagged on them. Withdrawing them quickly, he tossed his deathstick on the ground. “Didn’t catch that, Ren, sorry.”  
Kylo’s lips came dangerously close to meeting, and he looked like he was bursting with any number of nasty retorts. He caught himself at the last minute, letting his jaw relax before he nodded, meeting Hux’s eyes resentfully.  
“Good boy.” He shrugged off his greatcoat, letting it fall unceremoniously to the ground. “Now make it up to me.” Kylo reached for him excitedly, and was consequentially unprepared for Hux’s backhand, which caught him neatly across the face. A thin trickle of blood leaked from his nose.  
“You can’t be serious. Keep your filthy hands on your thighs. If any part of you touches me except for your mouth, I am leaving you alone here and not staying tonight. If you take too long, I’m not staying. Do you understand me?”  
Once again, he could tell Kylo wanted badly to speak, but forced himself to nod instead. Satisfied, Hux stepped forward and into his reach. The Supreme Leader of the First Order brought his mouth to Hux’s waist, teeth moving deftly across his belt, which fell to the floor. He’d been working on this with Ren, and was pleased to see he was getting better. In no time at all, having spat out the traditional pins that Hux used in the waist of his uniform, Kylo had unsheathed and taken him in his open mouth.  
No one would ever say that Ren was particularly good at this, Hux thought, but he more than made up for his inexperience with sloppy enthusiasm. He bobbed his head up and down manically, drool oozing down his chin. Every so often, he’d look at Hux hopefully, adoration etched in his face. He could almost hear him asking if this was good, if he was making him feel good…  
Apparently hearing his thoughts, Ren made an unhappy noise in the back of his throat that nearly sent Hux over the edge. He grabbed the boy’s damp hair and thrust hard into the back of his throat, relishing the feeling of Kylo choking on his length. He could feel Kylo’s panic begin as he refused to relinquish his hold, continuing to fuck his mouth even as Ren’s fingers clenched uneasily on his thighs.  
When the heat that had pooled in his groin became too much to bear, Hux pulled roughly out of Ren’s mouth and came on his face, streaking his cheekbones with the viscous fluid. He yanked hard on his hair again, pulling the man’s head back.  
“Wretched thing.” Tears leaked out of Ren’s eyes, making them appear brighter. Hux wiped some of Ren’s face with his glove and kissed him trembling mouth. “Sweet thing.” He could tell Ren wanted to touch him, to reach out and be held. Hux stroked his hair gently.  
“Go clean up.” Kylo looked at him, misgiving etched in his expression. “I’ll still be here. Go.”  
Ren’s relief when he exited the ‘fresher and saw Hux lying in his bed was palpable. He pulled him into his arms, lifting one to avoid the cigarette the general was still finishing. Hux leaned into Ren’s warm chest, relaxed for the first time all day.  
Kylo pressed his nose into the back of his neck. “I love you.”  
“Don’t ruin a good thing, Ren.” He sighed and took another drag. “I love you, too.”


End file.
